Squad 15
by Baxter54132
Summary: BleachxNaruto crossover. Karin is going to be the newest captain of the newest squad in the soul society.AKA the naruto gang Neji/Ten Shika/Tema Hina/Sasu Naru/Saku Ino/Cho HitsuKarin. chap 6 up
1. Viazard or Captain?

**Baxter54132:** This is our very first…

**Flipomatic:** Drum roll please.

**Baxter54132:** Co-write

**Flipomatic:** claps loudly its true folks we have decided to do this story together.

**Baxter54132:** we hope all of you R and R

**Flipomatic:** Baxter54132 and myself do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything in this story except our own ideas

.  
**Baxter54132:** Those sound like legal words.

**Flipomatic:** They were but now I'm done so enjoy our story!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Normal Talking"

"_thoughts we will tell you which characters they are"_

"_**Flashbacks!!!"**_

_Action _

"Kyubi and Naruto and unknown (aka you will find out later!!) Character in head"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin sits down on her favorite guardrail and sighs. She thinks about the offer made to her earlier that day.

_**Flashback**_ (A/N Baxter54132: I LUV FLASHBACKS!!!)

"My name is Hiyori and you had better no forget it," announces Hiyori and she stands defiantly in front of Karin.

_**Karin glares back with just as much defiance, "What do you want," she demands.**_

_**A mysterious boy jumps out from behind her and states clearly, "we want you to come with us and become a Viazard."**_

_**Hiyori glares at Shinji, "hey I wanted to tell her and you knew it."**_

_**Shinji shrugs, "oh well I must have forgot.".**_

_**Hiyori and Shinji both turn to Karin. "So what do you say?" they question eagerly.**_

_**Karin turns and shrugs, "I don't know maybe but I need to think about it."**_

_**Shinji glances at his watch, "well technically we don't have to be back till tomorrow so you can think about it until then."**_

_**Karin nods and walks away.**_

_**Hiyori turns to Shinji, "we are going to follow her right?"**_

_**Shinji nods his approval, "of course."**_

_**End of flashback **_(A/N Baxter54132: NOOOO it is over way to soon.)

Karin sighs again and stares at her hands. A riatsu spike jumps her out of her thoughts.

Wait a minute I know that Riatsu… 

Karin jumps up completely ignoring Hiyori and Shinji heading off to find Toshiro.

(A/N Baxter54132: We are now meeting Toshiro as he settles down on earth for a stay but who knows how long will that last)

Toshiro raced through the city looking for Ichigo.

_Where is that fool._

_OOF_

Toshiro looks up to glare at the person who dares to get in his way.

"K-karin," he stutters.

Karin glances up with a goofy grin on her face. "Oi Toshiro I didn't know you were one to stutter, is it something you picked up from all of your crazy captain friends?"

Toshiro stands up to his full 6 feet and brushes himself off. He looks down at Karin and smirks. "when did you shrink shorty?:

Karin glares up at him, "I didn't shrink shorty you just got a little taller not by enough to lose your nickname though." (A/N Flipomatic: Stares up in wonder, When did he get so tall??)

Toshiro reaches out a hand to help Karin. She takes it gratefully. They start to randomly walk places.

Karin settles over the guardrail for the second time that day. Only this time she has company.

"So what brings you to earth this time Toshiro." She questions curiously.

Toshiro looks down from the sky towards Karin, "since you are a smart girl I'm going to skip straight to the point. The soul society needs new soul reapers from anywhere we can get them. We have formed an experimental squad which we want you to lead. As you know your brother runs squad 14. He is very supportive of this even though he wanted to tell you himself."

_**Sweat drop**_ "The soul society has weird timing," she says quietly to herself. Karin clears her voice and addresses Toshiro. "We have a weird situation. Just this afternoon the Viazards showed up and asked me to join them. I may go since it will make me stronger."

"You can't join the Viazards!" Insists Toshiro, "they leak into their hollow power whereas we work on our own power alone."

Karin looks at her feet shyly. "I need to think about it. The Viazards need to know by tomorrow so I will tell you my decision then k?"

Toshiro looks at her disbelievingly. "You realize if you say no I will take you by force."

Karin just sighs and looks at the sky. After a few minutes she answers, "I'll tell you my decision tomorrow just be patient okay?"

Toshiro nods his silent approval.

Karin heads home while Toshiro heads to Orihimes' house where both of their brains are busy all night.

**Baxter54132:** No Naruto yet but all of you fans hold on to your seats because it is coming soon!! Once again all of you R and R

**Flipomatic:** If we get flames we will toast marshmallows on them.

**Baxter54132:** I like marshmallows!!


	2. The decision and lazy

**Baxter54132:** Hi we are back with chapter 2!!

**Flipomatic:** Wooh!! No warm marshmallows just yet.

**Naruto: **runs in Hey when do I get to come in?

**Baxter54132:** Soon Naruto…. Very soon

**Sakura:** storms in looking very angry NARUTO!!

**Naruto:** cower in fear yes Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** grabs Naruto's ear you are coming back to wait with the rest of us.

**Flipomatic: **Bye Naruto. Turns to audience now all of you bear witness to Sakura's incredible strength as she drags Naruto away from us.

**Baxter54132:** R and R!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**(A/N Baxter54132: I hope you all know what that was.)

Whack 

Karin rolls over and re closes her eyes for a few brief moments.

Toshiro looks over at the poor alarm clock. It has seen better days. "Oi Karin wake up I need your decision."

"Come on Goat-chin can't I sleep for 5 more minutes," Karin groans.

"No"

"Why not??"

"Cause I'm not Goat-Chin… who is that anyway?"

Karin cracks one eye open cautiously then jumps up, "Oi Toshiro when did you get here?"

Toshiro ignores the question; "I'll see you downstairs in 5 minutes." On that note he leaves Karin to get changed.

Toshiro glares at her, "The Viazards???"

Karin responds calmly, "Yes I wish to join them."

Toshiro shakes his head rapidly, "I didn't want to do this but…"

Karin is about to ask him what when she suddenly senses the world getting blacker.

"Toshiro," she questions, "what is goi…."

Toshiro catches her as she starts to fall. He turns to Yuzu and Isshin, "thank you for the breakfast I will see to it that Karin can come visit sometime Kurosaki-Taicho.

Isshin nods in respect and Toshiro heads out.

Oh my head 

Karin cracks one eye open and then immediately wishes she hadn't. Toshiro comes into the room quietly. "Oh good," he comments, "I see you are awake."

Karin coldly turns her head away from him, "why did you bring me here?"

"I don't like explaining myself twice," says Toshiro shortly, "but I will. You are here to be the captain of our experimental squad. We even already picked the smartest one to be your lieutenant."

Karin sighs, "There is no way to get out of this is there?"

"Nope."

Karin slides out of bed, "when can I meet them?"

Toshiro looks up with shock written all over his face, "you accept?"

"Isn't that what I just said!"

Toshiro starts to head out of the room and beckons to Karin, "follow me please."

Karin follows him while thinking about what kind of people will be in her squad.

Toshiro leads her into a main room where 15 people are lined up.

"They have already been given seats," supplies Toshiro to Karin's unasked question.

A pineapple shaped head boy steps forward, "this is so trouble-some," he complains, "why do I have to be 2nd seat?"

"Shikamaru," says the girl with her hair up in 4 ties next to him, "behave, this is our new captain."

Shikamaru sighs in recognition, "yes Temari."

Toshiro holds his hand up signaling for them to stop talking. He turns to Karin so he can explain the squad. "These 15 people are from earth. They are all Ninja but don't have Zanpaktos. I will see you later, you should take this time to meet your new squad."

"Hai. See you later shorty," Karin smirks.

Toshiro leaves in a very angry fashion.

Karin turns to address her squad. "Hi everyone I'm Karin Kurosaki and your new captain. I would like all of you to step forward in rank order and tell me your name, what you like, and what you dislike."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Baxter54132:** sorry it's so short but we may make another chapter before the day is over.

**Flipomatic:** same thing with the flames!

**Shikamaru:** This is so troublesome.

**Temari:** hit Shikamaru over head with fan just deal with it lazy.

**Baxter54132:** anyways…. R and R!


	3. Rooming and Dinner

**Flipomatic:** We want more reviews!

**Baxter54132:** We only have 2 so far so keep going. If you aren't Naruto fans skip the beginning of this chapter.

**Flipomatic:** We would like to welcome you back to the wonderful world of NaruBleach!

**Baxter54132:** Be sure to keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. R and R

"Normal Talking"

"_Naruto's thoughts"_

"_**Flashbacks!"**_

Action "Kyuubi" --

The guys with the funky pineapple hair-doo steps forward, and starts to talk. "My name is Nara, Shikamaru and I am your lieutenant. I like clouds and I don't like working."

Karin nods.

A girl with 4 pigtails in her hair shoves Shikamaru back as she steps forward. "I am Sabuku No, Temari. I like Suna and I don't like lazy people."

Shikamaru just glares at her back.

Temari steps back and a boy with blond spiky hair steps forward. "I Uzumaki Naruto and your fourth seat. Temari is your third even if she didn't say it. I LIKE RAMEN AND SAKURA-CHAN! I dislike Sasuke-Teme." Naruto takes a moment to glare at Sasuke. (A/N Baxter54132: NO ONE GLARES AT SASU-CHAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!)

Sasuke glares at Naruto as he steps forwards…..

(and so it continues but we don't want to bore you so here is the list.

Karin

Shikamaru

Temari

Naruto

Sasuke

Tenten

Neji

Gaara

Sakura

Kiba

Chouji

Ino

Kankuro

Hinata

Shino

Lee

Now we will continue with the story)

After meeting all of the Ninjas Karin split them into rooms.

"Okay," she pulls out a sheet of paper, "since this is experimental I didn't get to pick your rooms. These are all subject to change but you need Yamatos approval."

Naruto/Sakura (Naruto cheers when he reads this and Sakura slumps over wishing she was with Sasuke)

Neji/Tenten (No reaction from Neji, Tenten looks horrified)

Ino/Chouji (Blink, Blink)

Gaara/Hinata (Gaara doesn't react, Hinata blushes and faints)

Shikamaru/Temari (Shikamaru grimaces when he reads this.)

Kiba/Shino (high five)

Lee/Sasuke (lee shouts "youth", Sasuke gives Karin a death glare which she ignores.)

Kankuro gets his own room (he silently cheers)

Karin hands out there keys and they go to their rooms.

(A/N Baxter54132: we are only going to follow the couples the other boys are unimportant except Sasuke cuz he rocks!)

With Neji/Tenten

Neji tosses his stuff onto the bed and sighs. Tenten walks in without looking at him… she is deep in her thoughts…. Thoughts she wishes she wasn't having.

"Hn." Neji offers. Tenten looks up gratefully but refuses, "that's okay we have slept together before on missions we will be fine now."

Neji nods, "Hn."

Sasuke pulls himself away from the peephole in the door angrily. He is going to kill Neji as soon as he is done dealing with Itachi. (1)

With Naruto/Sakura

Naruto jumps up onto the bed and springs around a little. "It's a nice bed Sakura-chan!" Sakura sweat-drops as she observes a teenager acting like a child.

Sakura tosses her stuff at Naruto's head with a cross mark on her forehead. "Get down from there you baka!"

Naruto winces at her voice but comes down, "so Sakura-chan, do you want to unpack while I go see how others are doing?"

"Sure," Sakura replies without looking up from the suitcase that she had retrieved from Naruto's face.

"_**Hey kit aren't you exited? You get to share a bed with Sakura-chan."**_

"Shut up you stupid fox NO TRIX FOR YOU!"

"_**Who said I wanted trix?"**_

"Silly Foxy trix are for kids."

Sakura looks at Naruto weirdly as he makes strange faces.

Gaara/Hinata

Awkward silence --

Hinata faints again

Shkamaru/Temari

Shikamaru sighs and lies flat on his back on the ground. "This is so troublesome," he complains with a groan.

Temari puts her fan near Shikamaru's face dangerously. "Don't cross me Nara," she warns, "I'm not in a good mood right now."

"I can see that…"

Temari swiftly whacks him on the head and starts to organize their stuff.

_Ino/Chouji_

Chouji pops open the mini fridge and peers inside. "Oh no Ino, its empty"

Ino sighs and shakes her head, "Chouji, Chouji, I think this is a great time for you to lose some weight."

Ignoring her, Chouji pulls out some food and stuffs it into the fridge.

Ino sighs again (A/N: Baxter54132: I DON'T LIKE INO!) and starts to unpack as Chouji eats chips. (A/N Baxter54132: Chouji is to good for her! I feel bad for Chouji.)

(WE ARE DONE WITH ROOMING (sorry we skipped Sasuke since he isn't in a pairing (yet hee hee)))

An announcement came on the loudspeaker for squad 15 to go to dinner. Then they all went to dinner….. To find themselves face to face with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo glares at them and pulls Karin over to his table to eat with them. Before they can get there Karin squirms out of his death grasp and goes over to the beckoning Toshiro to eat with him.

Ichigo glares at Toshiro and storms over there. The rest of squad 15 slowly, but surely, inch away from the battle scene waiting to happen.

"What do you think you are doing Toshiro!." (A/N Baxter54132: hee hee Ichigo is angry )

Toshiro glances up from his well balanced meal. "It is Hitsugaya-Taicho to you."

Karin ruffles Toshiro's hair, "Aww don't worry about him Ichi-nii Toshiro just doesn't like other people."

Toshiro glares at Karin and goes with the best technique he knows…. Ignoring.

Toshiro is snapped out of his ignoring stage when Ichigo punches him in the head. "TOUCH MY SISTER AND DIE," Ichigo yells now that he has Toshiro's attention.

Ichigo storms away when Toshiro continues to ignore him.

When Ichigo is out of sight Toshiro sneakily pokes Karin in the side. "That was payback," he says smugly.  
Karin tries out his tactics and just ignores him.

Meanwhile most of squad 15 were eating their food quietly. Naruto was looking for Ramen and Lee was telling Tenten and Neji how youthful their future love is while they both deny it.

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper!

(1) Tenten had no family so Sasuke adopted her. This is only in our story. Sasuke and Tenten tease each other and have a brother/sister relationship. This is once again ONLY in our story. Don't get us mixed up.

You may also see in the future Sasuke and Hanabi don't get along…. They are constantly fighting and calling each other names. We added them for comic relief. The whole story should be funny we just thought they would be funnier.

R and R :)


	4. The first mission

**Baxter54132:** Hey all sorry about the time gap.

**Flipomatic:** School sucks!!

**Baxter54132:** I second that!!

**Flipomatic:** Anyways… enjoy this chapter (sorry again that its late.)

**Baxter54132 and Flipomatic:** WE OWN NOTHING!! (Shout it to the heavens)

**Baxter54132:** R and R

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper!

A hell butterfly flutters into the room and searches the room for a certain person. It searches the faces of each of the 17 in the room.

At last finding its target it lands smoothly on Karin's finger.

Karin listens to its message briefly (A/N Baxter54132: How do they do that anyway??) before turning to her lieutenant.

"Shikamaru," Karin gathered his attention as best as she could.

Temari pulls out her fan menacingly and waves it in front of Shikamaru's face.

He looks up, trying to avoid the wrath of Temari and her huge fan.

Karin sighs and asks him quietly to get all of the ninja to listen.

With a mutter of "troublesome," Shikamaru pulls out a bull-horn and lets it loose.

All of the ninja glance up from what they are doing and gather near Shikamaru.

Toshiro gives Karin a weird look. "Why did you pick that ninja out of all of them to be your 2nd seat?" Toshiro asks Karin, confused because of the strange choice.

Karin motions towards the ninja that have gathered. "For some reason," she answers, "they all listen to him and do what he wants."

Toshiro nods, "well that makes sense. I have to go…. Matsumoto is probably drinking right now."

"see you later."

"hn" ( A/N Flipomatic: NO THAT WAS NOT NEJI)

As Toshiro leaves Karin begins to explain the hell butterfly's message to her squad.

"We have our first mission. It is a request for Neji and Tenten on an escort mission."

Karin hands them the papers and turns to Shikamaru. "You will handle the mission assignments because you know them pretty well."

Neji and Tenten prepare to leave.

Karin puts up a hand to stop them. "Wait till I'm done please."

"Hn"

"Okay"

When they stop Karin continues, "to finish off all of you ninja should report everything and I mean everything that happens to Shikamaru. He will then make sure it all gets to me. I want to know about every little detail about you bunch and about the missions. If you don't report to anyone then there will be a punishment. Understood."

All of the ninja see her seriousness and respond together, "Hai."

"Meeting adjourned," Karin sighs, "I'm glad that's over now all of you have today to train unless you get a mission. Yamamato-sama told me they could come in at any time. Please see Shikamaru if you have any questions."

All of the ninja disperse into training areas except for Neji and Tenten who go to do their mission.

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper!

_With Neji and Tenten (on their mission)_ (A/N Baxter54132: YAY NEJI)

Neji and Tenten hop down from the trees and into their meeting spot for the mission. Neji glances around momentarily confused. Then he regains his composure and sits down to meditate.

Tenten glances around too but stays alert in case this was a trap. She notices a teenager about her age hiding in the bushes.

She nudges Neji silently to get up.

"Hn" (A/N Flipomaic: he wanted to know 'what the hell')

Tenten glares at him briefly and gestures towards the bushes where the teen is hiding.

Neji peers one eye open with the Byakugan activated.

Neji calls out to the teen in a cold voice. "What do you want."

The teen stumbles out of the bushes and starts filing through his pockets. "Wait, wait I have papers… somewhere."

Tenten sweatdrops and the teen empties his pockets.

The teen reaches into his back pocket to find….. his mission papers. "Here they are I found them, I found them."

As the teen waves the papers in Neji and Tenten's faces Neji smirks, this kid is quite a character.

Standing up Neji takes the papers from the teen and reads through them.

Tenten puts her hand out friendlily, "Hi I'm Tenten what's your name?"

The teen shakes her hand carefully almost as if he was afraid, "H-hi I… um… I'm… um… oh yea I'm Max!"

Tenten sweatdrops again as she drops his hand.

Max turns towards Neji with a big sloppy grin on his face. "So, what's your name?"

"Hyuuga, Neji."

Tenten grabs the papers from Neji and flips through them while glaring at Neji.

"Don't be so mean to the client," she reprimands, "he is important to this being a successful mission."

Max looks shocked. "Your Neji and Tenten. WOW!! When my parents requested you they didn't think they would actually get you. Oh Tenten you are even more hot in person." Max kneels down and grabs Tentens hand. (A/N Baxter54132: Can you imagine the sparkles and sparks and all that weird stuff.)

Neji glares at Max and starts to walk forwards. "Come on Tenten," he says snapping Max out of his moment.

Tenten blushes lightly as they start to move. Why am I blushing, she asks herself, can I possibly like this guy.

As they walk Tenten looks from Neji to Max who seem to be having a glaring contest while she was walking behind them.

Tenten smirks. Neji is winning by a mile. (A/N Baxter54132: BWAHAHA death to Max)

(A/N Flipomatic: We can't kill him because they need to accomplish the mission.)

After a long time walking they come upon a lake.

"Maybe we should stop for the night Neji," suggests Tenten.

"Hn."

Max glares at Neji as he adds his own opinion, "yes dear Tenten I agree we should stop."

"Max," Neji orders, "go collect firewood."

Tenten snickers, "I'm going to set up the tents while Neji catches us fish."

"OKAY!!" yells Max, "that sounds like a good plan." (A/N Baxter54132: You all thought he was going to say 'youth' didn't you? BUT NO)

They all go off to do their jobs. About 30 minutes later they all regather. Neji has 10 fish. Max has too much wood to count and all of the tents (a grand total of 2) are set up.

Max dumps the wood into a stack. "Lets make a fire," he suggests.

"Hn"

Tenten ignores Neji and starts to stack the wood in a fire like way.

While Tenten does this Max goes over to the tents and counts them.

He holds up a hand, "wait a minute there are only two tents??"

Neji smirks, "Hn"

Tenten stops stacking wood to glare at Neji. "I don't care what you think Hyuuga you will share a tent with him."

"Woah woah woah," Max interrupts, "I'm feeling generous. Neji, you can have your own tent. I'll share with Tenten."

Tenten blushes and buries herself back into the duty of building a fire.

"HN"

Max turns to Tenten, "what did he say"

Tenten blushes about 10 shades deeper but ignores him.

Neji decides to speak in English for once.

"I will share with Tenten and you will take your own tent," snaps Neji, "that is final."

Max shrinks and hides behind Tenten. "He is scary Tenten how could you possibly like him."

Tenten blushes but keeps up her ignoring act.

"Hn"

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper!

Shikamaru puts another mission aside for Neji and Tenten. He wonders aloud. "What is taking them so long?"

"What's taking who so long?"

Shikamaru looks up from the mission stacks, "oh Temari its you."

Temari smirks, "of course its me crybaby."

He glares at her and then lets out a long sigh.

"Work is so troublesome. Like you troublesome-Woman."

Temari bows and pats Shikamaru on the head. "Don't worry your head off they will be back soon."

Naruto comes over, "Who will be back soon?"

Temari shrugs, "It doesn't really matter."

Shikamaru reaches into the mission stack and comes up with one. "Here Naruto take it and go."

"Hai"

Shikamaru sighs again. "I'm going to sleep your in charge while I'm out."

Temari salutes, "yes crybabay-sama."

Shikamaru is too tired to care.

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper!

**Baxter54132:** Hit that little review button. You know you want to.

**Flipomatic:** Yea

**Tenten:** Why do I have to share a tent with Neji?

**Neji:** Hn

**Tenten: **Blush GO AWAY HYUUGA

**Baxter54132: **Well that's all folks


	5. the end of the mission

**Baxter54132:** Hey all I've jumped back onto the writing wagon so my dear co-writer is here too!!

**Flipomatic:** Sorry it took so long. Enjoy this wonderful chapter.

**Baxter54132:** Remember the last chapter?

**Flipomatic:** Shikamaru sent Naruto to us to do our disclaimer so everyone give him a warm welcome.

**Naruto:** Hey everyone! What am I doing again??

**Baxter54132:** *sigh… your doing the disclaimer. Do we have to fail you?

**Naruto:** NOOO!! Flipomatic and Baxter54132 don't own me, or Sasuke-teme.

**Flipomatic:** R and R

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper!

Neji glares at Max. "We happen to be teammates," he retorts. "If I put you two together in a tent then I have to worry about Tenten's safety."

Max matches his glare, but knows that he won't win against the great Hyuuga death glare. He sighs in defeat. "You win, but tomorrow is a different story."

Tenten sweat-drops. "There won't be a tomorrow, this is a one-night mission…"

Neji smirks and rises to his feet. "I will take first watch," he says sternly, with a firm look towards Tenten. He meets her challenging stare.

"Fine," she submits, "Wake me up in 4 hours."

Max yawns and stands up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." He winks at Tenten as he makes his way to his tent. Tenten blushes slightly but it goes unnoticed by Max.

(Baxter54132: Neji notices)

Neji makes his way up a tree and settles down for an uneventful watch. Tenten heads to bed.

TIME IS PASSING

TIME IS PASSING TIME IS PASSING!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Baxter54132: Its morning now)

Max steps out of his tent and blinks against the harsh sun. He notices Tenten up a tree so he walks silently up to its trunk. Amused, he gently knocks on the tree. Tenten's head snaps

down and glares murderously at Max. When she realizes he is no threat she jumps down from the tree. As she lands cleanly on her feet Max brings his hands together in applause. She

bows. "Thank you, thank you, but that was nothing." She imitates Max's wink from the night before. "I jump out of trees for fun. Now though," she adds, "we get to do something even more fun." Max follows her pointing finger towards the only zipped up tent remaining. A smile of realization crosses his face. (Baxter54132: like a Cheshire cat)

Tenten can't help bus smile too, Max's excitement is just that contagious. (Baxter54132: this is just our story, we have never actually have seen Neji awakening) She enters Neji's tent ready to flight an all out war. She nudges Neji gently with a false hope he will wake up. "Neji, its time to get up."

"Five more minutes," Neji groans and continues to roll over. Max runs out of the tent and returns with a bucket of water.

Tenten smirks evilly, "You can have the honor."

"Thanks," says Max and he attempts to poor the water on to Neji's head.

The water sploshes onto the ground. Neji has rolled over and dodged the water. (Flipomatic: All in his sleep)

Tenten laughs, "that will never work, in order to wake him up we need to create some kind of unavoidable danger."

Max shrugs. He turns to the still sleeping Neji and aims his foot. (Baxter54132: you can probably guess where…) Foot meets hand. Max finds himself thrown out of the tent by a still sleeping Neji. Max has another 'brilliant' idea.

"I have an idea," he says to Tenten.

"Ok… what is it?"

Max leans in to kiss Tenten.

Neji wakes up.

Max finds himself facing a peeved Neji. (Baxter54132: Go NEJI!!, Flipomatic: lol)

"Get out of my Tent," demands Neji with total icyness.

Max huffs out, very upset that he didn't get to kiss Tenten.

Neji glares at Tenten, "what were you thinking?" he asks.

Tenten shrugs, "he was hitting on me and it did get you up. Be ready in fifteen minutes."

Tenten leaves and Neji gets ready for the last day of the mission.

Fifteen minutes later

Tenten slings her backpack over her shoulder. "Lets get moving!"

Max enthusiastically lines up behind her like a little love-sick puppy. (Baxter54132: I came up with the love-sick puppy thing)

Neji follows with his byakugan activated. (Baxter54132: Yay Neji, he is always looking out for danger even when there is none!!)

Within an hour the group arrives at their destination.

Neji smirks, "bye Max."

Tenten glares at Neji, "be nice," she orders, "he didn't do anything to you."

Neji glares back, "there wasn't' enough time."

Max sweat-drops and looks hopefully at Tenten, before coming to the realization that he doesn't stand a chance against the great Neji Hyuuga. (Flipomatic: Yay Neji)

Max decides to tease them. "I know that I don't have a chance with you… have a good life with Neji."

Tenten blushes. "What I don't like…." Her voice trails off.

Neji sighs, "We aren't together."

Now it is Max's turn to smirk, "Whatever."

On that note Neji turns and leaves.

Tenten waves goodbye to Max and follows Neji.

Back in the Soul Society

Karin gathers her squad into their main lobby. She clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "You all know my brother Ichigo." They nod their heads. "I want to play a prank on him! Who is with me?" The squad cheers. (Baxtwer54132: because none of the like Ichigo)

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper!

**Baxter54132:** And there you have it folks.

**Flipomatic:** Next time you can expect major Ichigo bashing.

**Baxter54132:** Ichigo's bashing depends on the number of reviews we receive.

**Flipomatic: **So review!

**Naruto:** REVIEW and bye


	6. the prank and dinner

**Baxter54132: **Hey everyone!! Today it is just me for the intro… Sasuke will do our disclaimer.

**Sasuke:** Hn

**Baxter54132:** lets get Tenten, our translator in to translate.

**Tenten:** He said that Baxter54132 does not own Naruto or Bleach.

**Baxter54132: **Thank you

**Tenten:** R and R

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper

Ichigo's thoughts

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper

Karin quiets the group with a wave of her hand. "Everyone line up and transform so we can begin. The noise of poofing echoes around the room.

With Ichigo

Ichigo sits down on a bench.

_Man I'm way overworked and I can't find Rukia anywhere._

'Rukia' walks up to Ichigo. "Ichigo you're a fool," she says and slaps him across the cheeks. She walks away in disgust.

What the hell... what did I do?

'Rukia' walks up again. "Ichigo, I hate you and I never want to see you again." She turns on her heels and storms away.

She hates me? Fine then I hate her too!

Rukia walks up. "Hey Ichigo how are you doing?" she asks.

He glares at her. "You know what Rukia," he says, "would you just leave me alone if you hate me so much."

Karin peeks around the corner. When she sees Ichigo and Rukia together she jumps out from behind the wall and runs over to them. She steps between them and puts her hands up.

"Stop!! It was just a prank."

A prank??

Karin looks towards where she just came from and yells, "come on out guys!" A small hoard of Rukia's come into the clearing. Karin smirks. "So Ichigo… can you tell which one is the real

one.

Of course I can… umm…

Ichigo glares at Karin, "have them get into a line, "he mumbles.

Karin smiles back at Ichigo. She turns to her loyal subjects, "you heard the man," she says, "get in a line."

"From shortest to tallest," Ichigo adds to the requirements.

A Rukia jumps out of line to run by height. Ichigo grabs her by the scruff of her shirt and throws her to Karin. "This one isn't her," he announces, "the real Rukia is the same height as all

of the clones." Naruto poofs back to normal and goes to mope in a corner.

Ichigo walks up to the 'Rukia' on the far right of the line. He looks at her eyes for a second before stating, "You are not Rukia" and moves on to the next one. The 'Rukia' he just talked

to asks, "What if I am Rukia?"

Ichigo replies gruffly with a glare "You are not Rukia because your eyes are the wrong color."

"Oops" 'Rukia' exclaims before poofing back into Lee, "I never was the best at hengeing anyway." He runs off to find Naruto, who has disappeared. Ichigo walks down the line giving

each 'Rukia' a quick glance. He then picks two 'Rukia's' out of the line along with the real Rukia. "These three are the closet to being the real Rukia. The rest of you all made at least one

really obvious mistake." All of the 'Rukia's who were not chosen sigh and poof back to themselves.

By looking at the group, Ichigo can tell who is left. One 'Rukia' is Shikamaru while the other is Sasuke. (Flipomatic: Rukia is still herself) While Ichigo is studying them closely, Neji and

Tenten get back from their mission.

As Tenten opens her mouth to ask what is going on, 'Rukia' (Sasuke) glares at her so she will keep her mouth shut. Tenten smirks, "Geez Sasuke, why are you glaring at me?" She

asks.

Ichigo follows Tenten's gaze to the 'Rukia' on the far right. "You," he points at Sasuke, "are not Rukia" Sasuke poofs back and glares at Tenten. She laughs.

Ichigo looks from Shikamaru to Rukia and back again. "…uh…"

Damn witch one is the real one?

They sit in silence until one of the 'Rukia's falls asleep. Ichigo sweat drops. "I know who the real Rukia is," he announces. He taps Shikamaru on the shoulder. "You can wake up now

Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru's eyes flicker open and he openly glares at Ichigo before walking out of the room to find a quiet place where he can get some much-needed sleep. (Baxter54132: Do you

think he knows he still looks like Rukia??)

Ichigo smirks, "I found you midget."

"Who are you calling a midget? You Jerk!"

"I'm calling you a midget you midget!"

All of the Ninja sweat drop. Karin steps between them. "Now now Ichigo you don't need to upset Rukia this was not her idea. It was mine, and it totally worked." She smiles and turns

to the Ninja, "thanks for all of your help dinner is in an hour, dismissed."

Neji sighs, "why do you have to start trouble every time we leave?"

Naruto glares, "its simple Neji, you are a party pooper. Its just unfortunate that Tenten is always with you she would have been good at this."

Neji glares back, "do you want to take this outside?"

Naruto gulps and hides behind Sakura. "Sakura-chan," he whines, "Neji wants to kill me."

Sakura turns to face Naruto. "Deal with it." She gets up and heads into another room, leaving Naruto to fend for himself. (Flipomatic: Poor Naruto)

All of the Ninja except for Lee leave. Lee is lost… unfortunately for Lee, Naruto found his own way back.

The room is empty except for the angry voices of a captain and a vice-captain having their daily fight.

**An hour later, in the mess hall (the dinner place) **(Flipomatic: I'm here now!!)

Naruto skips up to the chefs. "Do you have any ramen??"

"NO stop asking us every day."

Naruto storms away. "The cooks aren't very nice," he retorts to Sakura.

She sighs, "I don't care…"

He mopes away in sadness.

Karin can be found at the back right table sitting next to Toshiro. (Baxter54132: We should make a map…) Ichigo walks up with a mutinous look on his face. "Why are you sitting next to

my sister??"

Toshiro looks up from a bite of food. He shrugs, "cuz I wanted to."

Ichigo glares, "I want you to stay away from Karin."

Now it is Karin's turn to glare, "I can take care of myself, and that includes hanging out with whoever I want to! Anyway I'm stronger than Toshiro." To her left she hears a choking

noise of laughter.

"You're full of it," retorts Toshiro, "I could beat you at anything, anytime, anywhere."

Ichigo frown deepens, "if he gets to close you know where I am Karin." He storms away with anger radiating off of him.

Rangiku Matsumoto drops her tray in front of Toshiro and plops down across from him. "Hey Taicho, I heard you have a girl friend now."

Karin looks up, curious despite herself.

"Who told you that?" asks Toshiro.

"Kira," responds Matsumoto.

Toshiro sighs, "well Kira is wrong, I don't have a girlfriend."

Karin is surprised when she feels relief.

Rangiku points at Karin, "Kira said that Karin is your girlfriend."

Toshiro was grateful that he didn't have food in his mouth or it would have been spat out. He glares towards Kira who shudders, "I'll deal with him later, you know Rangiku," he adds,

"you shouldn't gossip its not good for you, just like sake."

Rangiku glares, "see you later Taicho." She gets up to go sit by Kira. (Baxter54132: secrets are never a good thing.) Karin is to shocked and watches Rangiku walk away silently.

The ninja's have a peaceful and entertaining dinner that night. (Flipomatic: all except Naruto who cried about his ramen) They really had fun watching their captain be embarrassed.

Sinceourlinesneverworkwedecidedtomakeourownlinebutithastobereallyreallylongandtakeupthewholeentirelinesowereachtheedgeofthepaper

**Flipomatic:** For all of the Ichigo lovers out there we are sorry…

**Baxter54132: **Sasuke wanted to say something before we close the chapter.

**Sasuke:** This is a message to Itachi. I WILL KILL YOU. REVIEW THIS SO I CAN HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!

**Baxter54132:** Sasuke… you are going to scare them away.

**Flipomatic:** Don't worry folks we are sending him to see a shrink.

**Sasuke:** I don't need to see a shrink.

**Baxter54132: **Anyways review.


End file.
